


32. Alex and Luke spend Christmas apart

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [32]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	32. Alex and Luke spend Christmas apart

_**Alex Skarsgard and[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)**_[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans spend Christmas apart  
[backdated to December 25, 2011; takes place soon after [Alex visits Luke on set in New Zealand](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/4173.html)]

 

It's good, being home with his family. Alex has been staying in the guest bedroom in his parents' house, which works out well because his siblings have all been congregating there for the holiday anyway. And it's given him some extra time with his youngest brother, Peter. With nineteen years between them, he's missed out on most of Peter's life, and he loves having the chance to spend time, just the two of them.

But he misses Luke with a painful ache. So once he's finally able to push away from the Christmas afternoon dinner table, he makes his excuses and heads upstairs. By his calculations, the time difference between Stockholm and Sydney is nine hours -- this late at night, he's guessing Luke is back in his hotel room.

The beat in the club is loud and pulsing and completely infectious. Luke jumps up and down, his arms slung around the necks of his mates, hollering what they can remember of the lyrics, which becomes less and less as the evening progresses and the number of drinks increases. So it takes him a few seconds to realize his phone is buzzing against his thigh and another few seconds to fish it out, his eyes going wide as he realizes it's Alex calling. "Shit. I'll be right back," he yells at Joe and Mark, already answering as he makes his way through the crowd towards the doors to the outer lobby. "Hello?"

"Hey." He was just about to hang up, and Alex breaks into a smile at the sound of Luke's voice. But then his brow furrows. "Where are you?"

"Some club," Luke yells into the phone. "Joe and Mark dragged me out." He smiles, shouldering his way through a bunched up group of people right in front of the doors. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas," Alex answers, grinning. "Are you having fun?" Not like he can't tell, and it warms him to picture the happiness on Luke's face.

Pushing his way out into the lobby, Luke collapses against the nearest wall, breathless. "Yeah. I'd rather be home or with you," he says, drink loosening his tongue and making him even more honest than usual. "But this'll do. It's better than moping about in my hotel room."

"No moping," Alex says firmly, and chuckles. "Did St. Nick bring you everything you wanted this year?"

Luke laughs. "I think my best presents came early and late this year," he says. "But I got a nice knit scarf from my mum. I think she thinks it's winter down here too." He smiles and nods at Joe as the other man passes and hands him another beer. "What about you? What did you get?"

"Well, I got to see my brand-new niece," Alex says, lying back on the guest bed and putting one of his hands behind his head. "One of my brothers, his girlfriend just had a baby a month ago. She's incredibly cute." From what he can figure, all babies are; but still. "It's good getting to be with my whole family. Even my grandmother is still kicking. She makes us take her down to the pub every afternoon. It's a tradition."

"Sounds like one I'd like," Luke jokes, taking a swig of his beer. "Does your family know about me? Other than Elin and Greger?"

"They know I'm seeing someone, a man," Alex answers. He'd tried to play it really cool when giving his family the news, but he's pretty sure that a few of them picked up on his excitement nonetheless. "I told them you're from Wales, but that you work all over right now."

"But no names?" Luke teases, even though he's happy as a clam that Alex has talked about him at all.

"No. They can get your name when they meet you," Alex tells him with a grin. "Wait -- have you mentioned me to your family?" He wouldn't mind, not at all. But he'd sure as hell be surprised, given how conservative Luke has said his parents are.

"Of course," Luke says, shaking his head at Joe as the other man grabs his sleeve and tries to tug him back into the main club. "But don't worry - they wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"No, I'm not worried. Just surprised." Alex tries to listen in on the rumble of voices in the background, but he can't make out any words. "Are they okay with that?"

"Yeah, they are," Luke nods, aware he's slurring a little, but Christ, after six, no seven beers, he thinks, and all that time on the dance floor, it's a wonder he's still talking at all. "They're. They just want me to be happy and I think they'd rather see me settle down with someone special than be flitting from bloke to bloke."

"You can reassure them I won't allow you to flit," Alex says, a smile on his face. Then he sighs softly. "I'm taking you away from your party, though. Do you want to get back to me tomorrow?"

"No, talk to me a bit longer," Luke says, watching everyone around him hooking up. "Mark just left with some guy so it's just me and Joe. He knows I've got you but he's still hoping, so I think I'm going to call it a night at some point soon. Get a cab back on my own if he wants to stay."

"...Is that a gay club?" Alarm prickles suddenly up Alex's spine. He had thought it was just any old dance club, sweaty and loud and drunken, but if it's an actual gay club, then fuck. Make that sweaty and loud and drunken, plus a hell of a lot more aggressive. And that's _his Luke_.

"Yeah, this one is," Luke says, nodding, draining the last of his beer in one swallow, "but it's okay. I can handle myself," he assures Alex, lowering his voice as he adds, "And I know who I belong to."

Alex's shoulders relax only a miniscule amount. Shit. If _he_ were out drunk and partying in that kind of atmosphere, and he spotted someone like Luke? It would take a hell of a lot of 'handling' to get him to back off. He frowns. "Are you wearing your bracelet?"

"Of course," Luke says, straightening up from his lean against the wall. "I never take it off except for work." His fingers going to it, playing over the engraved surface. "What's wrong? You're not upset with me for being here, are you?"

"No." And really, Alex isn't. Really, he tells himself. He's a possessive asshole, yes, but not _that_ kind of possessive asshole. "I just... I just wish I were there with you."

"I wish you were too," Luke says, sighing softly. "Look. I'm going to grab a cab here when I hang up. I'll let Joe know I'm going and then I'll head back to the hotel."

Alex frowns, thinking about that. He should be a nice guy and tell Luke that no, it's fine, he should go finish enjoying his evening, and leave whenever he wants to... _Fuck that_. "Yeah, good idea," he says, dragging a hand over his face. "Call me tomorrow when you feel up to it."

"Can I call you when I get back to the hotel?" Luke asks. "Just to say goodnight?" Otherwise by the time he feels like it tomorrow, it'll be the middle of the night for Alex and he doesn't want to wait that long to hear his sir's voice again, to make sure everything's okay.

"Yeah, of course. You can call me anytime." _I miss you_ , Alex thinks, and it's the most pervasive thought in his mind. "I'll be here."

"Okay. Love you," Luke says, raking a hand through his hair.

"I love you too, _älskling_. And I miss you. A lot," Alex confesses, surrendering to the words that are stubbornly right there no matter what.

Luke smiles, warmth radiating through him at Alex's words. "Me too," he says. "I'll call you as soon as I get back." He ends the call and goes in search of Joe, hoping it won't take him too long to find his friend in the crowd.  



End file.
